


meeting the parents (in two weeks?)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Fuck that,” Snafu practically spits out, flopping hopelessly to his bed.“It’ll only be for a couple weeks.” Eugene says but even he doesn’t believe his own words.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	meeting the parents (in two weeks?)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I back again with another quarantine related fic? Yes. Yes I am. If you have a prompt please send me it over at [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)! Or even just come say hi and talk all things hbo war with me!!
> 
> Can you tell I'm running out of title ideas for these fics xD

* * *

“Fuck that,” Snafu practically spits out, kicking his way into their dorm. Eugene watches as he throws his books onto the desk before flopping hopelessly to his bed, causing the headboard to rattle violently against the wall. 

“It’ll only be for a couple weeks.” Eugene says but even he doesn’t believe his own words. Snafu's disbelieving tut in response is expected.

“I ain’t going.”

Eugene sighs, settling on the edge of Snafu's bed and kicking his feet up to rest on his bed opposite. The narrow gap between the two beds is just wide enough for him to stretch his legs out properly. 

“Well you haven’t got much choice.” he says, casting Snafu a look over his shoulder.

Snafu meets his gaze, looking miserable as sin; mouth set in an annoyingly cute pout, now sat up with his knees tucked to his chest and chin resting on them. A loose curl has freed itself from the unforgiving grip of his daily coat of hairspray, falling over his eye. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” Eugene lowers his voice, shifting his position to reach out and place a steady hand on Snafu's arm. It reminds him of calming a horse – something he used to do back home growing up. “Hey, c'mon.”

Stretching his index finger, Eugene boops Snafu's nose. A warmth spreads through him as he sees the hints of a smile appear over his boyfriend's face, before he buries it into his arms and out of Eugene’s view. “Piss off.”

“Mer-” Eugene drags the name out in a sing-song tone, tilting his head to catch Snafu's gaze again. “C’mon, look at me.”

“The fuck for?” Snafu groaned, but did as he asked. Eugene smiled, moving onto his hands and knees to crawl closer. “Gene, I ain’t in the mood.”

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Snaf.” Cupping Snafu's face in his hands, stroking thumbs over his sharp cheekbones, he leant down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Snafu responds immediately, sinking closer and pulling Eugene back down on top of him by the collar of his shirt. Eugenee lets him, falling unceremoniously over Snafu's body and easing his lips apart with a swipe of his tongue.

“S'm p’suasion ‘nique.” Snafu mumbled into the kiss, not bothering the break it and instead choosing to wrap his legs around Eugene’s waist.

When they do eventually separate, Eugene begins to trail wet kisses down Snafu's jaw – new stubble scratching at his skin in an oddly endearing way. Snafu slides his hands down Eugene's back, slipping them into the back pocket of his jeans that he knows full well are made snug round his ass. 

“Come home with me.” Eugene breathes against the skin of Snafu's neck, smirking when it causes the man beneath him to shiver.

“Whaddya mean?” Snafu pulls Eugene away so he can glare at him and suddenly he feels nervous.

“I- uh...” Eugene pulls at his collar, already feeling the tell-tale heat crawling up his face. “Well, if you don’t wanna go home. Come back with me instead?”

Snafu scowls, “You serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Haven't met your folks before.”

“What better time to meet them then?”

“What if they hate me?” It’s this that causes Eugene to pause, the uncertainty in his usually overly-confident boyfriend's voice as he stares at him with a calculating look. Of course; Snafu is nervous to meet his parents. 

Taking Snafu's face in his hands, he presses their foreheads together. “Hey, they’ve heard all about you already. They'll love you. You know why?” Snafu shakes his head. Eugene smiles and brushes the tip of their noses together. “Because I do.”

Snafu’s smile is gorgeous. Like the first ray of sunshine after a storm. “You’re such a sap, Gene.”

Eugene huffs, rolling his eyes as he puts space between them. But Snafu grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him down, pressing their lips into a loving kiss before he can protest.

“Love you too, cher.”

* * *

“S'much for it gettin' better.” Snafu scoffed, hauling their suitcases into the back of a cab. Eugene can only hum in agreement.

The whole ‘world crisis’ situation had escalated more than they’d expected since the college had been shut down and students sent home. That, in itself, had seemed drastic enough. But now, it’s been advised that anybody who travels should self-isolate themselves for up to 14 days. 

A hand to Snafu's lower back as they slip into the back of the cab, Eugene lets out a tired sigh. “At least you don’t have to worry ‘bout my parents anymore.”

Snafu laughs, resting his head on Eugene's shoulder. “True. Not gonna lie, though, I was kinda looking forward to it now.”

Eugene shakes his head, lifting a hand to run his fingers through the tangled mess of Snafu's hair – unwashed and dishevelled due to the long day of travelling. “They won’t be going anywhere. They’ll still be there when we get out.”

“Might not wanna see ‘em then.”

“I swear, Snaf, you best not be like this for the next two weeks.”

“What ya tryna say, cher? I’m a delight t'be around.” Eugene raises an eyebrow, making a small disbelieving hum. He tries not to melt at how the tiredness has seeped into Snafu’s voice now and his words are slurring together more than normal.

“Sure you are.” he presses a light kiss to the top of Snafu’s head. Snafu mumbles something incoherent back, shifting to bury his face into the crook of Eugene's neck and slinging an arm around his waist. 

Eugene watches him, smiling as he drifts into a much needed sleep – even if they’ll be arriving in less than twenty minutes. Like this, all dark hair and soft cuddles and warmth, Snafu reminds him of a small puppy. Though, he’d never admit that aloud.

Neither of them know what the next two weeks will hold for them, but Eugene knows already that there’s no-one else he’d rather be locked into a room for weeks with than the man in his arms right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this right now and it's probably so not like the prompt. I'm sorry :/ I hope you still enjoyed it though!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
